Stray Dog's
by NarutoFanx
Summary: What if Ed and Riza met when they were children? Partial AU, EdxRiza, Riza Ed's age
1. A New Start

**I DONT OWN THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

A letter arrive to the home of a ten year old Riza had been alone since her father had disappeared, and her mother had commited suicide. Riza ripped open the letter addressed to her deceased mother and started reading

It is my duty to inform you that your father has passed on. I was his apprentice and his dying wish was for me to inform you and your daughter of his death,and that his estate and fortune has been left to you. I'd like to express my condolences and don't let Riza see this letter.

Sincerely,  
Major Roy Mustang.

Riza stumbled back and landed on the floor her father was dead what was she going to do now she decided to sit down in a chair how can she live alone for the rest of her life yes she had a grandfather but he was alway's busy in the military she decided to try to live on.

It was a normal day in Resembool the sun was shining bird's in the air people out in the field's farming Ed and Al at the age of nine had just woken up to the smell of breakfest the ran into the kitchen to find their Mother cooking Egg's and bacon with plate's and silverware left on the table for them

"Good morning mom"

"Good Morning Edward, how did you sleep?"

"Fine"

"And how did you sleep Alphonse?"

"Good"

"That's great breakfest is almost ready please sit down" The Brother's had sat down at the table waiting for their Breakfest to be finished

X State Military Outpost, fifteen miles to the north.X

"Sir, are the coordinates correct? The terrorists we're supposed to shell are to our north, these coords are right in the middle of Resembool!" an artilleryman protested.  
"Shut up! Of course they're right! I couldn't be wrong. Besides this is the East Sector, everyone here is a rebel sympathizer! Fire at will!" the commander of the outpost shouted. The rotund man walked away and the artillery crew sighed.  
"Look, LT, if we can fire one shell and say the gun malfunctioned." a crewman pointed out in a hushed tone.  
"Alright...this way we can minimize civilian casualties." the lieutenant gave a silent prayer, hoping that this wouldn't hurt anyone.

X Resembool X  
A sound like a flying freight train interrupted the Elric family dinner.

"Mom what's that noise?" Alphonse walked to the window.

"ALPHONSE GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!" his mother pulled him down from danger knowing it was artillery.  
Trisha grabbed her children and ran into the hall towards the basement door. When she reached the living room her eyes widened. A shrill whistle that sounded the shells final approach was right above them. The panicked mother threw her children back towards the hallway and closed her eyes.

The shell impacted and Ed was thrown towards the wall. He didn't see his brother or mom.  
XOutsideX  
"Hey, John, that hit the Elric house! We need to go help!"  
"If it hit the house they're dead! We need to take cover Jean!"  
Jean shook his head and followed John towards the cellar of their barn.

XTrain StationX

A train full of soldiers had rolled up to the platform in time to see the shell impact the house.  
"This is a civilian town! What the hell?!" A private shouted. A sergeant pointed to a group of soldiers.  
"Second squad! Go see if you can help!"  
A corporal nodded and his squad took off towards the Elric home.

XElric HouseX

"God, corporal, do you think anyone survived?" A private ran towards the house eying the hole in the roof.  
"I don't know. Let's hurry."  
The squad started sprinting and before long they were inside looking to see if the family survived.

"Hello?! Is anyone alive?!" the squad leader shouted. No one returned his men shook their heads and prepared to leave. All that was left in the room was the corporal. He turned to leave, but stopped and perked up. He heard a groan. He gave a shrill whistle and ran towards the sound. He found a young boy with his leg trapped under a piece of wall. He paid no attention to the two other bodies and he put his hands under the piece of dry wall and heaved. It didn't budge. Another soldier came in and put his hands under the wall as well. They lifted together, but the wall still didn't budge. The corporal swallowed.

"Watkins, go get an axe. There has to be one around here somewhere."

The private nodded and ran off. The two men were just in from Ishval. The idea of cutting off a limb to save someone was a regular thing. The corporal sat down and looked around at the destruction.  
Another boy was impaled on a wall with a load bearing stud. A hand was gripping the kid's ankle and the corporal assumed it was one of the parents.

Edward was in a daze. He could vaguely make out a man sitting next to him, and someone against the wall. He focused on the person leaning on the wall and his vision began to refocus. He could see his little brother with a piece of wood in his chest and blood running down his clothes

"Kid just look at me ok don't look over there" Ed couldn't say a word all he could do was stare at his dead brother the man then covered his eye's and made him turn toward's him.

"Just look at me"

Edward didn't say a word he just stared at the soldier's face. Another soldier came in the room. In his hand was an axe...  
Edward stared at them when the soldier right next to him nodded and pointed to his leg.  
"We have to do it Watkins."  
The private nodded and the corporal looked back to Edward.

"What's your name, kid?"

"E-Edward."

"Ok, Edward just keep looking at me alright? Don't look anywhere else."

Edward nodded he noticed the squad leader was wrapping a piece of cloth around the trapped leg and the private raised the axe, before looking at the corporal. The squad leader nodded and the axe screamed louder then he had ever screamed before

"FUCK DIDN'T GO ALL THE WAY THROUGH"

"TRY AGAIN!" The Private raised the bloody axe again with one final chop his leg came off and passed out of blood loss The Corporal tore a piece of his uniform off and wrapped it around the remains of his leg

X One hour later X

Ed awoke in a the Rockbell's seeing the Corporal was still sitting beside him

"Phew was begining to think you were dead"

"EDWARD" A blond girl hugged him his leg was still wrapped in bandage's

"Hey...Winry,y-you ok?"

"Yeah but are ok?" She was about to cry

"Yeah and... " He saw his leg was gone

"What the happended to my leg?"

"Ed don't you remember?, you were trapped so we had to... cut you out" The Corporal remembering all the blood

"Damn"

"Edward, language"

"Sorry um... what's your name?"

"Jason Walsh"

"Well thank's for freeing me Jason" Ed raised his hand

"All in a day's work and I'm don't know how to break this to your going to have to leave soon" Jason shook his hand

"Why?"

"Because your going to Central we're going to place you in an orpanage"

"Why can't he stay with us?" The little girl asked Pinako walked into the room

"Because with all the people we need to help Winry a lot of more lost limbs then Edward you know in short word's we can't afford to keep him here"

"So when am I going?"

"Depend's do you want to get some auto-mail here or in Central?"

"I don't have the money for that"

"On the house" Pinako smiled

"Might as well do it here"

"Ok well let's get you fitted for a piece of auto-mail"

X Over to Riza X

She had taught herself how to cook since she had no parent's she had placed the heat on seven and lit the flame when a knock came at the door she answered to find her negihbor with a man in a suit

"This is her?" He asked

"Yes I just found out she's been living her alone since her asshole father left and her mother died"

"Excuse me but my father is dead" Riza was angry

"Oh my, I'm so sorry"

"Oh now your nice aren't you and, who is this guy?" Riza pointed toward's the man

"It is a man from an orpanage I called him today so he could find you a family"

"No" Riza declined

"What do you mean no?" The man asked

"I'd rather stay at my home"

"It's Riza right? Don't you want to have a family a mom and dad maybe a brother or sister

"Nope" She shook her head

"Riza but your to young to stay here alone if you say no again i'll have to just take you" Riza sighed at his comment

"Ok whatever just let me get some clothes and turn off the oven"

"Dammit" she whispered

X Resombol X

After the terrible pain of the nerve's being attached to the metal Ed was finally done he could walk once again they all walked to the train station to see the train arriving

"So uh when does the train leave?

"The train leave's in ten minute's guess you should say your goodbye's"

"Well uh I guess we won't see you for a while"

"Yeah" She hugged Ed and he hugged her back

"Goodbye Winry"

"Goodbye Ed" They boarded the train Ed sat at a window seat and waved goodbye to Winry while the train was leaving Ed started to shed some tear's he had just left his whole childhood behind

"You didn't tell her about well your... family"

"She isn't dumb Jason trust me she already knew"

"Well I guess that would explain why she didn't ask about anything"

"So how far is Central from here"

"A bout half a day you might want to get some sleep"

"Sure"

"And before you do what do you think of the state military?"

"Well they did just shell my town so..."

"Yeah i'm sorry about that"

"But you're different"

"How? I'm just a military grunt."

"Because you didn't leave me when you saw me trapped"

"I just couldn't leave you there to die and remember a lot of other's helped to"

"Yeah I'll make sure to thank them when I get the chance"

"Alright then"

X Central Orphange with Riza X

"Why did I even come here?" She then had a flashback

"Oh that's why because I was forced to" Just when she had got up from her bed she saw a kid come up to here

"Hello and welcome to The Orpanage of Star's my name is Vance who are you?"

"I'm Riza. So what are you in for?"

"My parents left me here in Central because they were feeling like they couldn't raise me why are you here?"

"I'm here because both my parent's are dead and I was forced to come here"

"You mean you didn't want to come here?"

"Not really"

"Why not?"

"I prefered living in my own home"

"Well,um, ok did you hear were getting another new kid today or tommorow his name is like Edward Eric or something, so you won't be the only new person."

"Ok sound's like a cool guy. What's it like to live in here?"

"It's ok"

"How long have you been here Vance?"

"Oh about two or three week's"

"Well I've been here for an hour, how old are you vance?

"Twelve why?"

"Just wanted to know by the way i'm ten"

"Well good meeting you"

"You to Vance"

X The next day Ed's arrival X

Jason and Ed arrived in Central at nine o'clock in the morning when the train came to a stop Ed had woken up to the Corporal drooling on the seat in front of them

"Yo, Jason wake up"

"No,no mommy to sleepy" Ed saw an oppurtunity

"Want your milk Jason?" Jason lifted his arm's and was tighting his hand's like he was squezzing something

"No comment"

"WAKE UP" Jason sat up holding his jacket

"Oh are we here?" Jason with tired eye's

"Yeah so how we gonna get to the orpanage anyway?"

"I had a car set for us"

"ok then" The two sat up after a very long line they were finally off the train

"Their's the car" The Corporal pointed

"you're sure that's it?" Ed lifted an eyebrow

"yeah" Jason pointed to a car with pink racing stripe's and I love rainbow's on the back

"I want the lowest seat in the vehicle"

"Sure" As they sat in the car Ed found out it was also pink on the inside the car Ed kept his head down all the way to the Orphanage

"Well Ed here we are" Jason pointed toward's the Orpanage

"Goodbye Jason"

"Bye Ed"

"And before I go I want to once again thank you for saving my life"

"No problem but hey this isn't our last goodbye we'll meet up again someday but i'm going to be busy with the military and stuff"

"Yeah that's true see you again someday" Ed closed the car door while waving as he drove off after the car was out of sight he walked into the brown building seeing a woman a desk

"Are you Edward Elric?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Ok then your room is this way" The Alchemist followed the woman toward's his room where he saw a girl who was a blond and had short hair and hazel eye's and gave him a weird glare

"Riza this is Edward Elric your new roommate and Edward this is Riza Hawkeye also your new roommate you two get along now" After the woman left the two blond's alone they sat silent for two minute's

"So you gonna say anything?" Riza narrowed her eye's toward's the alchemist

"Waiting for you to say something"He narrowed his eye's back at her

"Stop staring at me like that"

"You first"

"You stop it then i'll stop it"

"We do it at the same time"

"Deal" They both let go of the stare

"You're weird" She stated

"Who isn't"

"I like you. let's be buddy's" Riza with a smirk

"We shall"

"So what are you in for?" She asked with an eyebrow raised

"It's private"

"It's ok I don't mind you not telling me" Ed laid down on his bed which made his Auto-mail show

"What happened to your leg?"

"it's private"

"Ok" Just as they finished their conversation a woman came in with their lunch and Ed spotted his nemesis. the milk bottle she left after their tray's were placed on their table's by their bed

"So we meet again" He stare's at the bottle

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not going to drink you" Riza saw what he was talking about she then sat up and stomped on his real foot

"OW" he open's his mouth open wide and pour's all the milk down his throat

"Drink milk it's good for you"

"What the hell you almost killed me" Ed coughing

"I'll say it again drink milk it's good for you"

"But you almost killed me"

"I command you to be quiet"

"You can't..."

"Hey how old are you?"

"nine"

"And i'm ten so i'm in charge"

"I should be in charge"

"I know how to deal with this"

"How" Ed with an eyebrow raised

"Rock, Paper , Scissor's"

"Really?"

"Yes plus it's a game just do it"

"Whoever win's first is in charge of the other"

"Ok" The two swung their hand's up and down Ed did paper and Riza did a...

"Pistol?"

"Yes pistol beat's everything"

"Damn" Riza laughed

"What's so funny?"

"It's funny the way you react to thing's Ed"

"Well I'm a funny guy"

X Midnight X

Riza woke up to Ed tossing and turning and talking in his sleep saying he was sorry that he couldn't protect them

"Mom, Al i'm sorry I couldn't help you " Riza got up and started shaking Ed

"Ed wake up, wake up" He awoke to seeing his roommate standing beside him

"You ok Ed?"

"Yeah just a nightmare"

"So that's what happended to you"

"Talking in my sleep?"

"Yeah, it's ok though you don't have to talk about it"

"Thank's Riza" before she went back to her bed she gave Ed a quick hug

"I'm sorry for your loss" She walked back to her bed and laid back down and covered up

REVIEW'S PLEASE AND NO FLAME


	2. Sneaking out

Chapter 2:Sneaking out

I DON'T OWN THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

Riza awoke up to a foggy morning Ed snored still asleep and Riza was already up getting ready to head down to the main room of the  
Orphanage

"Ed get up" Edward snore's

"Ed get up" Edward still snore's

"Didn't want to do this" Riza took her finger and stuck it in her mouth and gave Ed a wet willy

"GAH"

"I told you to get up"

"Yeah i'm sorry but you didn't have to stick your finger in my ear"

"That was my last resort"

"What is wrong with you?" Ed sweating

"No Idea"

"Why did you wake me up anyway?"

"There's this meeting thing in the auditorium"

"ah ok then" After everyone was dressed they stepped out of their room noticing that everyone had already disappeared to the  
auditorium Riza then had an idea

"Hey Ed wanna sneak out?"

"Why?"

"Just feel like it and I don't feel like sitting in an iron chair for three hour's"

"Yeah you gotta point but where can we go?"

"We can go to where I used to live it's near here and well hopefully it's empty"

"Well ok, but you think we'll get back in time?"

"Yeah we got three hour's" Riza then crouched and Ed was behind her

"Why are you crouched?"

"The art of stealth my friend"

"But we're alone"

"Oh good point" They approached the auditorium they learned about why they were all summoned it was a state alchemist trying to  
'persuade' children to join the state military he was rambling on how they had fought and won war's but not a single word about Ishval  
Riza observed the children in the crowd most of them had smile's half the crowd was not even listening but just with angry look's on their  
face's finally a child stood

"IF YOU CLAIM TO BRING PEACE THEN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CARRY ALL THOSE GUN'S AROUND WHY DO YOU KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR  
EXAMPLE THE ISHVALAN'S"

"Just please sit do..."The man was interrupted

"YEAH YOUR SO CALLED MILITARY KILLED MY FAMILY AND THAT'S WHY I'M HERE YOU KNOW WHAT STATE ALCHEMIST ALL OF YOU CAN GO  
STRAIGHT TO HELL"

"Now hold on a sec plea..." He was interrupted again

"HEY YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS! THE MILITARY IS THE REASON WE'RE ALL STILL ALIVE RIGHT NOW! MY PARENT'S WERE SOLDIERS SO YOU  
BETTER FORGET ABOUT THAT LAST COMMENT"

"We'd better get out of here before thing's get ugly"

"Heck yeah" They snuck out of the front door's into the street they walked toward's Riza's former home

"I wonder if everyone's like that" Ed walking behind Riza

"Some are some aren't" Riza turned her head

"True, so if you don't mind me asking what side are on?"

"I'm on my own side"

"That make's no sense" Ed glared at Riza with her strange answer

"You'll get it sooner or later. Come on it's right up ahead"

''What did she mean by she is on her own side?" They turned the corner seeing Riza's home they reached the door Riza always carried a  
spare key with her to remember all her memory's in this home she turned the key but there was no click she turned again still no click  
why isn't it working?

"Crap they changed the lock's"

"Guess we better turn back"

"No way we can still get in somewhere"

"Try to find something to pick the lock with like a screwdriver or a bobby pin" Riza was fiddling with the lock

"Sure" Ed searched in a nearby trashcan after digging he found a rusted and bent screwdriver

"Here"

"Thank's" Riza placed the screwdriver in the lock

"So you've done this before right?" Ed looking around the street

"How hard can it be?" Riza was still picking around the lock

"We can always try..."

"Got it." the door clicked

"For real?" Riza turned the knob and opened the door

"Showoff" Ed glared at the self proclaimed expert lockpicker

"Wow they haven't even taken my furniture out yet"

"Wait you lived here all alone?"

"Yeah, my grandfather would visit but rarely since military stuff"

"Ok so why are we here anyway?"

"Because I forgot something important to me and I want to eat some real food that doesn't taste like chalk"

"Wait you cook?"

"Of course how do you think I fed myself?"

"Well i'll let you find what your looking for while I sit down here" Riza stepped upstairs into her old bedroom and searched the drawer's  
after pushing some leftover clothing she finally found the item she was looking for a photo of her family when she was younger, she  
tucked it away into a drawer and buried it so she could forget about it, but she regretted it when she was placed in the orphanage

"Hey Riza you ok up there?"

"Y-y-yeah i'm ok i'll be down in a minute" she tucked the photo in her pocket.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah so what do you want to eat?"

"What do you cook?" Ed was curious

"Well..." Riza had to think

"We could always go for something simple." Ed shrugged

"Sure, how about some egg's and bacon?"

"Alright"

"Well sit down at the table i'll start right now" Ed sat down in a chair while waiting for breakfast seeing the time

X Ten Minute's Later X

Riza walked out with plate's prepared for both her and Edward she placed them on each in front of the two oak colored chair's

"Thank you but you didn't have to prepare my plate for me"

"It's fine just eat"

"Ok" Ed took a bite of the egg's

"Well?" Riza raised an eyebrow

"It's... amazing" Sparkle's and a bright pink back drop formed around Ed

"Don't ever do that again" Riza pulled up the back drop

"Ok"

"But thank you for liking my cooking"

"Who knew a little girl cook cook this well" Ed kept eating

"Thank you, Thank you"

"So how long have you been alone Riza?"

"Oh since I was about six or so"

"You were that young?"

"Yeah"

"How were you alone that lo.." Ed was interrupted

"You know breaking and entering is the law children right?" An police officer stood at the door

"How can I break and enter into my own home?" Riza stood

"Because it isn't your home anymore" The woman from the desk that Edward first met when he first arrived

"Desk Lady!"Ed looked toward's the woman

"And why are you here?" Riza pointed at elder

"So I can bring you back you know you shouldn't sneak out, especially you Edward it's your second day at the orphanage and you sneak out?"

"Wait did you even notice we were gone?" Riza got the woman's attention

"When you two weren't in the auditorium I went up to your room thinking you were still asleep but when you weren't there I knew you  
must have snuck out" The woman with her arm's crossed the two could tell she was angry

"Blah Blah Blah we know we're in trouble" Riza narrowed her eye's

"Don't you disrespect me" The woman slapped Riza

"HEY YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT THE LITTLE GIRL THEY DIDN'T KNOW IT'S WRONG" The Officer stepped it with a furious look in his eye

"SHE DISRESPECTED ME IT'S WHAT SHE DESERVE'S" The woman raised her hand on Riza again The officer grabbed her wrist Riza opened  
her eye's she also noticed Ed was standing in front her

"What did I just say?" The officer squeezed her wrist

"Let go of my hand please"

"Are you going to hit this little girl again?"

"No"

"Are you?"

"I said I won't" The Officer let go of her wrist

"Have you done this before?"

"No this was the first time I hit a child"

"So if i ask every kid at that orphanage they will all say no"

"Of course"

"Ok i'm going there now but i'm keeping these kid's right here beside me if one kid say's you've hit them I will arrest you for child abuse"

"Are you ok Riza?" the children were beside the officer and the woman was far ahead of them

"Yes it's just red that's all" Riza was rubbing her cheek

"So that's your name Riza?" The officer looked down at Riza

"Yes and this is Edward Elric" The Officer flinched when he heard his name

"Something wrong?" Ed looked up

"No nothing's wrong let's keep moving"

"_Man it's that kid for resombol the town that was accidentally shelled by the military I heard about the Elric family only the child survived I _  
_can't imagine what he's gone through_" They stepped inside the orphanage to find the meeting ended early so that sat in the auditorium  
with all the children The officer stepped onto the stage

"Ok children I'm going to need you to be honest with me, Ok tell me please raise your hand has this woman ever hit you" Almost every  
child rasied their hand's

"So you've never hit a child eh?" The officer stepped toward's her turned her around and she was handcuffed and escorted out of the  
building

"So the old hag finally got arrested?" A child nearly an adult with a smirk

"Look's like it" A fourteen year old child glanced at the police car

"Ok let's get back to our room's now children" The assistant manger of the building shooed the children

X One Hour Later X

"Riza how long do you think we'll be here?" Ed shifted his head toward's Riza

"I don't know depend's if a family like's us or not" Riza shifted her back toward's Edward's dinner was delivered to their room once again  
milk was on the tray Riza gave Ed a dirty look Ed choked down the bottle Riza smiled but Edward looking at the milk brought back  
memorie's of his family Ed shed a tear

"Ed you ok?" Riza looked up from her food

"Yeah the food just take's like crap" Ed put down his fork

"If ever you need to talk to someone just talk to me ok?"

"Sure" Ed laid down in his bed and covered up

"Good Night Riza"

"Good Night Ed"


End file.
